


Worse Ideas

by KittyAugust (KittyAug)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9141037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyAug/pseuds/KittyAugust
Summary: College AU:Dean has just found out that going home for Christmas with Cas is the worst idea Dean has ever had. It is in fact, the worst idea in the history of worst ideas.Not because Cas isn't awesome. Because Cas is really, really awesome. No. This holiday is the worst idea Dean has ever had because Castiel's family think Cas has a boyfriend. A boyfriend named Dean Winchester.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fairy911911](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairy911911/gifts).



> Love and kittens to fairy911911, and wishing you a very a happy holiday season -- this was a delight of a prompt to work with and I really hope this hits the spot even though it totally got away from me and sort of turned into something else in the end.

Dean has just found out that, no matter what Sam said before they left, going home for Christmas with Cas is the worst idea Dean has ever had. It is in fact, the worst idea in the history of worst ideas.

Not because Cas isn't awesome. Because Cas is really, really awesome. No. This holiday is the worst idea Dean has ever had because Castiel's family think Cas has a boyfriend. And, worst of all, they think it's him.

Now, really, that shouldn't be that bad. Dean's had a lot of bad ideas, he's even thought that some of them were the worst idea in the past. He was wrong. So wrong.

Thing is, the whole family are religious angel worshiping nutjobs, so really the whole boyfriend thing should be a big drama. But it shouldn't be Dean's drama. It shouldn't even be worst idea ever kind of drama. Cas's crazy culty family should be blowing their collective gasket, sure, and freaking the fuck out, and maybe even throwing them out into the snow. Yeah. That would make sense. That, Dean could deal with. Shouting, slamming doors, and "no son of mine" speeches are Dean's freakin wheelhouse. Dean would have been great in that kind of crisis. They would have got straight back in the Impala and Dean would have taken them both to the nearest bar to drink away the whole thing. They could have been back at MIT by Sunday morning, and the whole damn thing would be nothing but yet another memory to try not think about. Dean's great at not thinking about shit.

But no.

Cas can't have a normal wacko church family. Oh no. What Cas has is a supportive, understanding, open arms and all God's love kind of religious nutjob family. A very happy, very anxious, open arms kind of family who now, by some fucked up strike of fate, think that Dean Winchester is Castiel Milton's, honest to freaky-angel-church-God, _boyfriend_ . They're opening their arms to Dean, as Castiel's ' _finally brought you home to meet us_ ' boyfriend.

Dean kind of wants to cry, you know, if that was the sort of thing guys like Dean could do. Which it isn't. So he doesn't.

Anna is Cas's bubbly little sister. She'd be just Dean's type, if she wasn't currently practically singing the praises of Cas and Dean's epic gay love story, while Cas gets hugged by a hundred angelically named siblings and cousins. Dean stares at her and tries to think of something to say that isn't either a) sleazy or b) the stupidest shit ever to be spoken by a human. Dean continues to stare and continues to fail epically at contributing to the conversation. Anna doesn't seem to mind.

It turns out that Cas's family think Dean and Cas have been dating almost the entire time they've lived together at college. Three and a half freaking years! The family weren't sure, back in freshman year, and hadn't wanted to pry. But when Cas and Dean got an off-campus apartment together the year after they just kind of assumed. And, Anna assures him, they all knew that Cas would bring Dean home to meet them once he was ready. Anna's really pleased that Cas is finally 'ready' which seems kind of foreboding if you ask Dean.

Dean really should have found out if the Miltons were the virgin sacrifice at dawn kind of crazy before he agreed to spend a week living in their freaking huge 'holiday home' in the Middle-of-freaking-Nowhere, Illinois.

Thankfully, at that very moment, Cas comes back and saves Dean from facing more of Anna's enthusiasm on his own.

"Hello Anna, hello Dean," says Cas in that sex and gravel voice that kind of makes Dean want to bite him. All over. In a very un-friend kind of way. Dean is so going to Hell.

"Hey Cas," says Dean. He plasters on what he hopes looks like a genuine smile, while trying to silently beg Cas to help him out of the current metaphorical Hell that is Castiel's own well-meaning siblings.

Strangely, it's Anna that gets the message first, not Cas.

"Oh," says Anna, blushing for no reason. "You guys must be tired after the trip for California, right? Do you want me to help you with your bags? I think Aunty Amara put you both in Cas's old room?"

"No, thank you Anna. We both travel lightly now, after all those summer road trips," Cas explains.

Dean loves those summer road trips. They've become a tradition after the first one in freshman year. The first time was an accident. Sammy had still been in school, hadn't come out to Stanford yet. So Dean had to drive all the way to Sioux Falls in South Dakota for his summer job with Bobby, but he had to do it by way of Kansas if he wanted to check on Sam. He could have done it alone in two days, if he had to. But he'd invited Cas to split the drive when he found out Cas's summer internship was based in Iowa, which was practically on the way.

They had taken a week to get to Lawrence, stopping at every mom and pop burger joint on the way. Sure, it had cut into Dean's time with Sam, but Sam was SAT mad, and hadn't seemed to care as much as he should've. It had been all kinds of awesome. And now it's a tradition.

"Dean?" Cas's voice interrupts the near visceral memory of the best burger Dean's ever tasted.

Dean catches himself smiling as if he's the religious freak having revelation or some bullshit.

"Sorry, Cas. What was that?" Dean asks, like an idiot.

"I asked if you want to get some rest. I think your lack of answer may be an answer in itself?"

"Sure, lead the way tiger."

Tiger? Where the Hell had that come from. Fuck. Dean must be more tired than he thought. Also, does that make Dean the Mary-Jane and Cas the Spider-Man in that analogy? That can't be right. If anyone's going to the the superhero it should be Dean. Right? Cas would look good in red spandex though… arg, wrong. Stop.

Dean lets Cas lead him out of the massive sitting room, up the massive flight of stairs and all the way to their room, down a long hallway lined in intimidatingly classical art. In fact, Dean is so tired (and a little bit distracted by that spandex thing) that he kind of forgets to tell Cas that his family thinks they're an item until they get into the bedroom they're meant to be sharing.

The bedroom that has only one bed. The door shuts behind them with an ominous click.

It's a really sweet looking bed, though. Huge, and covered in that expensive 'high thread count' linen stuff Cas first got Dean hooked on. It looks freaking amazing. Dean's tempted to just fall on it face first and leave dealing with the whole 'couple' thing until morning. Except that Cas is blushing, and stammering, and Dean can't leave the guy hanging like that.

"Um," says Dean, like the MIT Bright Young Scholar that he is. Not like he got in on his English grades. Well, not _just_ his English grades anyway.

"Dean, I am so sorry. Anna must have-"

"No, Cas." Dean stops him. Reaches out without even thinking and places a hand on Cas's arm. Stabilizing him physically is the least Dean can do, the way Cas has always stabilized everything else in Dean's life. "Your family kind of think we're together. Like _together_ , together. I know you're not gay or bi or whatever, but they must have heard you say something about me and got the wrong end of the stick, man. I'm the one who should be sorry."

"I am," Cas says with the kind of dead solid certainty that leaves Dean blinking and dumb struck in the face of it. Even though arguing over who's more sorry is some stupid ass tweenage shit.

"Huh?" says Dean, who is now not even sure himself how he passed Composition 101 without cheating.

"I am. Gay, or bi, or whatever."

"Which one?" Dean asks, before he can think it through and stop himself. Something unfamiliar shuffles in his chest. It might be hope, and if it is he should crush that S.O.B before it bites. But he's an idiot, so he just asks again, a little clearer. Because there's a lot of wiggle room in 'whatever' but Dean's not quite ready to kill that warm crawling thing in his heart. "Which one, Cas?"

"I'm not sure," Cas admits. His blue eyes focus on Dean's like a freon laser. Dean's lungs do that stupid thing where they forget how to breathe. "The one that means I am so in love with you, Dean Winchester, that I would do anything for you. Up to and including never speaking of this again, up to and including never speaking to you again, if that's what you want. I know you don't feel the same way, I know how you see me, and I don't expect anything from you. I am sorry that it was so obvious to my family, and I am sorry if this makes you uncomfortable. But I am not sorry for how I feel, I can't be. That might be the one thing I cannot and would not do for you."

Cas finally looks away. There's a slight blush on his cheeks and the incongruity of it makes Dean's head spin. He still can't get enough air in his stupid freaking lungs, and Cas is pulling away. Pulling away like he's the one that should be ashamed. Pulling away like this might be the thing that finally takes him away, finally takes him out of Dean's reach for good.

Dean's kissing Cas before he can even think about it. His body just takes over. Can't do breathing, but apparently it can do kissing just fine. In fact the breathing comes back hard and fast with the kissing too.

It takes Cas a moment to catch up but once he does it's freaking glorious. Like something out of a Ginsberg poem (one of the sexy ones not the creepy ones). Like floods of morning light and angels singing in the urban sprawl, and all that fancy shit Dean doesn't normally let himself think. The angle is a bit off and Cas is so enthusiastic that it's a tiny bit too wet. But it's perfect all the same. Dean finally pulls away from the kiss, a whole heart wrenching inch, because he has to breathe no matter how much he wants to keep his lips on Cas. He rests their foreheads together instead, staying as close as he can in case one of them wakes up and takes it all away.

"Dean?" Cas says. Says it like a prayer, like Dean is something wonderful too.

"Cas, I…" and Dean's even more of an idiot than he though because he can't. He can't say it, even though he knows he has to if he wants this to last. He wants this like breathing, he wants Cas like living. He...

"I need you," Dean says and wills Cas to understand what he means by it. I need you like oxygen and sunlight. I need you like an engine needs oil. I need you in my life, no matter what. I need you in every sense of the word. I need you in every and any way I can have you. But the best he can add, is "always."

Thankfully Cas does understand what dean means, because Cas speaks 'Dean' better than any dead language he studies. Cas smiles and finally drops his bag so he can get his arms around Dean's waist. "I need you too," Cas admits. Then he kisses Dean more like Dean's always imagined it would be. Kisses him with careless promise, and needy desperation. They'll have to talk about all this. Later. But right now Dean lets himself fall for Cas all over again, and lets his world narrow down to nothing but lips and tongue, give and take, and Cas.

Dean decides this trip might turn out to be the best idea he's ever had. It might even be the best idea in the history of best ideas. Then, Cas kisses him like salvation and gives him a whole lot of even better ideas.


End file.
